


BitterTale

by Ruetheend (YouwillRuetheday)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age up/down, Ambiguous-Gender Frisk, Child Frisk, Echo Flowers not Buttercups, Flowey is a friend, Role Switch, Selectively Mute Frisk, Skelebro Royal Family, alternative universe, flip - Freeform, swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouwillRuetheday/pseuds/Ruetheend
Summary: Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.One day, humans ambushed the Monsters.With no choice, the Monsters retreated underground.The humans sealed them with magic.Many hundreds of years later, a human child falls into the Underground.A place where Monsters dwell waiting for the seventh soul.This is your story.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk does not look any different from UT!Frisk (aka original).
> 
> This fic is written half/mostly in a script form.
> 
> Monsters will not include all information in battle scenes unless something is different.

The human woke up, and rubbed their eyes. Their name was Frisk. They sat up and looked around. They weren't on Mt. Ebott anymore. Frisk stood up and took in the odd, almost otherworldly scenery. All around them were strange, blue flowers that seemed to sway to a nonexistent breeze. Beneath them was a bed of these blue blossoms. They leaned down and poked one, it whispered, 'What do we do now? What are we going to do about this?'

Frisk sensed the light in the room coming from above. They looked up. It was night, and a beam of light from the moon shone upon them. They seemed to be underground.

The human walked along the only path in the room, which lead them further west. It was incredibly dark now, and they relied on the slight glow from the blue flowers to guide them. They spied a solitary blossom ahead of them. When Frisk finally reached it, it grew a face.

It looked very worried. 

???: * Oh no... I'm sorry... you really shouldn't be here. How did you even get here? 

???: * This is really... really unfortunate for you. 

???: * Well, this is why I'm here, I guess. This was going to happen sooner or later. 

???: * I should probably introduce myself. 

Flowey: * My name is Flowey. Uh, that makes me Flowey the Flower, I guess. 

Flowey: * You aren't from around here, so, that means it's up to me to show you how things work around here.

 

Battle Start

Music - Your Helpful Buddy ("Finale" in the Style of Your Best Friend)

 

Flowey: See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being. 

Flowey: Human souls are pretty strong, so you shouldn't worry about gaining LV. 

Flowey: ... what's LV you ask? Uhm... it's nothing important. 

Flowey: Anyway, down here, Monsters, uh, greet each other with magic!  

Flowey: Magic looks a lot like this. 

Flowey summoned his pellets that rotated around him. 

Flowey: There is a chance they will try to greet you this way, because... this is pretty normal...?  

Flowey: What you will need to do is avoid them. Ready to try it? 

Flowey: Here they come! 

The human had no idea what was going on, and let Flowey hit them. HP drops to 10. 

Flowey: Sorry! Um... okay, well, you need to move your SOUL around.  

Flowey: You know? Dodge them? It's like a bullet hell. 

Flowey: Let's try it one more time. 

Flowey: And dodge! 

Flowey sent his attack again, and Frisk tried to avoid them, but took some damage anyway. HP drops to 5. 

Flowey: This might be even worse than I originally thought...  

Flowey: You should wait here... I need to go get someone to heal you. 

Flowey: Sit tight!

 

Battle End

 

The flower sunk into the ground, disappearing. After a moment, the human decided to continue anyway.

Music - Ruins (sounds somewhat more aggressive and dark)

In the next area, they saw a looming structure. It looked like purple stoned ruins. They approached the steps, and noticed a yellow, shining object atop of scattered, red leaves on the ground. The human interacted with it. They could almost hear a voice stating:

* (The shadow of the Ruins looms above, filling you with determination.)

and discovered that it opened a floating... menu? They selected save, and felt a strange sensation wash over them. The menu changed to include some odd information, Chara LV 1 5:00, Ruins - Entrance. Once Frisk returned from the menu, they felt their HP heal to full. Other than that, it didn't seem to do anything else. It reminded them of a save point in a game. Weird.

Frisk walked up the steps and through a large door. Once inside, they noticed a puzzle on the right side of the room, and on the left a plaque on the wall. They read it.

Plaque: * Only the cunning may proceed.

            * Enigmatologists, crafty devils.

            * Others walk the middle road.

They rubbed their chin in thought as they looked at the floor switches on the other side of the room. They walked on the middle path and pressed the button on the wall. A trap door beneath them opened up and swallowed them whole. Spikes rose up from the pit and-

 

Music - Determination (w/ Bonetrousle drums and rhythm)

YOU CANNOT GIVE UP HOPE...

CHARA, STAY DETERMINED!

 

Frisk found themselves standing in front of the save point. They touched their torso, but found no blood or holes. They should have been Swiss cheese.

What had just happened?

The human ventured into the room, which contained the same exact puzzle. This time, they stepped only on the floor switches that were not on the middle path, and pressed the button. The door opened. They continued into the next area, which was a long room with many wall plate switches. As Frisk approached the sign, Flowey popped up from the ground in front of them.

Flowey: * H-hey, did something happen a second ago?

Flowey: * Did... did you die? Like a couple minutes ago?

Flowey: * Golly, this makes things a lot more convenient. I was worried you'd be history, but if you can control the timeline...

Flowey: * Anyway, I got help, but it looks like you are healed now. This is pretty great.

Flowey: * About this puzzle... umm... Tori went ahead and marked the right switches. Go ahead and try them.

Frisk walked to each marked switch and flipped them. Many of the words written by the switches read, 'This is the correct switch! Please, do not press any unmarked switches! Sincerely, a puzzle master.' The spikes guarding the exit to the west retreated into the ground.

Flowey: * Great! I'll see you in the next puzzle room.

Flowey popped into the ground, and Frisk walked into the next room.

The next area had an open door to the north and a dummy on the west side. Frisk curiously approached the dummy, but then someone ran in through the door to the north. It was a small, goat-like... woman? She was wearing a pinkish purple dress, but didn't seem to be wearing any shoes.

Music - Fallen Down (but a little more... fantastical?)

???: * Oh my, are you hurt, my dear!?

???: * ... Thank goodness. It looks like you are alright.

Tori: * My name is Tori, and I am one of the keepers of the Ruins. I'm sure you noticed, but these halls contain ancient puzzles.

Tori: * Basically, the alternative way to lock a door!

Tori: * As you travel these Ruins, you will find signs or my helpful tips that will assist you in unlocking these doors.

Tori: * But first, I should teach you about interacting with other Monsters.

Tori: * Go ahead. Talk to the dummy.

 

Battle Start

 

Music - An Enemy Approaches (Enemy Approaches w/ My Best Friend leitmotif styled like Mad Dummy)

* You encountered the dummy. 

Frisk was still unused to having their SOUL pulled out from them. They saw several options that were not available when Flowey tried to teach them how to dodge. Fight, Act, Item, and Mercy. Frisk was certain that talking to the dummy wouldn't be in Fight, so they selected Act. Check and Talk. They opted to Check out of curiosity.

* Dummy ATK 0 DEF 0

* It looks like an ordinary dummy.

Frisk then opted to talk to the dummy.

"Are you a parking ticket?"

Dummy: ...

"Cause you got fine written all over you!"

* ... it doesn't seem much for conversation.

* ... Tori seems accepting.

 

Battle End

 

Tori: * That works, I suppose...

Tori: * At least the Monsters will be caught off guard! It will allow me the time to come to your aid.

Tori: * So there is no need to FIGHT, my dear.

Tori and Frisk walked north into the next area. There seemed to be a particular pattern etched into the ground that caused Frisk to lag behind Tori, who was practically hopping and skipping away to the west. Frisk shrugged and followed Tori, hoping to catch up, when a frog creature hopped out.

 

Battle Start

 

Music - An Enemy Approaches

* Froggit wants to battle!

Check.

* Froggit ATK 6 DF 2

* This enemy has a will of its own.

Froggit: Ribbit, ribbit.

Frisk nearly dodged all the attacks. After they did, Tori showed up and gave Froggit the stink eye. It went away.

 

Battle End

 

Tori: * Good! You are really good at following directions. Just don't FIGHT any of the Monsters, and I will come to rescue you.

Tori: * It is that simple.

Tori guided Frisk to a large hallway filled with spikes.

Tori: * Oh dear... this seems a bit too much right now.

Tori: * Here, follow me.

Tori took Frisk's hand and guided them through the puzzle. Frisk noted that they were almost the same height as Tori.

Tori: * Some of these puzzles are... well, they are a bit dangerous. I'm glad you made it this far...

Tori: * But I think we will need to do a little test.

They walked into the next area, which was an incredibly long hallway.

Tori: * My dear, I need you to go to the end of the hallway without my guidance. I'm sorry for this!

Music - Really? (Unnecessary Tension, but bombastic and over the top... more so than it already is)

Tori ran off, seeming to hold back tears. She ran so quickly, it surprised Frisk initially.

Frisk's lips became a flat line and they raised an eyebrow as they watched Tori run to the end of the hallway and hide behind a pillar. With a shrug, they pushed forward. For some reason, they did become a bit afraid, despite how ridiculous the situation seemed. Once they reached the end, Tori jumped out from behind the pillar. Despite knowing she'd be there, Frisk was almost scared.

Tori: * I'm sorry, my dear. I had to test your independence.

Tori: * I think it is a bit dangerous for you to go wandering around just yet... why don't you stay here for a moment while I go...

Tori: * Straighten things out.

Tori: * I know! I have a cell phone for you. Use it to call me if you need anything.

Tori handed Frisk a beaten up, dirty cell phone. It was also a flip phone... ancient technology.

Tori: * So could you wait here for me?

Tori: * Great! I'll be right back!

Tori walked off.

Frisk crossed their arms. What had they gotten themselves into?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first dive into BitterTale. This is derived from my other fanfiction, "BitterBlossoms," which features Adult, Female Frisk and ships Frans. I decided to make this fic since I don't get to fully explore the actual differences between this AU and other's. This work started as a remix of sorts, but I think it stands on its own now. 
> 
> For anyone who is curious, BitterTale is going to be a neutral pacifist run tale first. I may do true pacifist and genocide at a later time. There won't be any shipping that isn't already obvious. Torigori is a canon ship, but you can do w/e you want with the characters.


End file.
